Reaching You
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Tsumugu pikir dirinya sudah berubah. Tapi saat melihat Hikari membawa Manaka dari laut, dia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berubah. Jika dulu Manaka selalu ingin menggapai matahari, maka kali ini biarlah sang matahari yang menggapai Manaka terlebih dulu.


_**Fic yang saya buat setelah menonton Nagi no Asukara episode 18 :) Happy reading~~**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Nagi no Asukara **©** P.A. Works (Project-118)**

**No commercial advantage gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

* * *

><p>Selama hampir lima tahun, Chisaki tinggal dengan Tsumugu. Setiap melihat Chisaki, Tsumugu selalu mengingat akan perkataan gadis berambut ungu itu mengenai perubahan. Menurut Tsumugu sendiri, terkadang perubahan memang terjadi, ya, karena dia mengalami perubahan semenjak Chisaki tinggal bersamanya.<p>

Perasaan teman atau sekedar kasihan yang dulu ia rasakan perlahan mulai terasa berbeda. Tapi gadis yang sedang kuliah keperawatan itu masih tetap mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Hikari. Terkadang, saat menyadari fakta ini, laki-laki bermarga Kihara itu hanya bisa berusaha menyabarkan hatinya.

Tapi, semua itu berubah saat matanya melihat Hikari membawa Manaka dari bawah laut.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Manaka. "Kenapa kamu membawanya?!" bentaknya. Yang ia tahu, Manaka sedang berhibernasi di bawah sana bersama dengan penduduk Shioshishio yang lain. Jadi, mereka tidak boleh memaksanya bangun hanya karena perasaan pribadi semata. Cukup jelas bagi Tsumugu, kalau Hikari mencintai Manaka.

Hikari dengan tidak kalah emosinya juga ikut membentak, "Dia kehilangan _ena_! Jika di dalam air terlalu lama, dia bisa mati! Apa kamu tidak melihatnya, hah?!"

Terkejut. Mata coklat Tsumugu segera menyusuri kulit gadis yang ada di gendongan Hikari. _Ena_ gadis itu retak dan hancur perlahan. Sisik indah yang selalu Tsumugu kagumi itu menghilang dari gadis ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan dengan egoisnya, ia merampas Manaka dari tangan Hikari. "Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" putusnya. "Profesor, tolong antar kami," Tsumugu bahkan menyuruh dosennya untuk mengantarkan mereka.

Laki-laki berparas tampan itu dengan tergesa-gesa membawa Manaka masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang tercengang akan sikapnya yang aneh itu. Bahkan Hikari hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

Mungkin selama ini Tsumugu salah dan mungkin Chisakilah yang benar. Ya, mereka semua belum ada yang berubah walau waktu telah berjalan selama lima tahun semenjak peristiwa kelam itu terjadi.

* * *

><p>Saat sampai di rumah sakit dan menyerahkan Manaka pada tim medis. Tsumugu baru benar-benar sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Di sebelahnya, sang dosen dengan pelan menepuk bahunya, "Pantas saja kamu terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis yang serumah denganmu itu. Ternyata gadis ini alasannya?"<p>

Sedangkan Tsumugu hanya diam, tidak membalas. "Aku akan menjenguk kakekku sebentar," ucapnya kemudian. Kebetulan sekali, kakeknya juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Paling tidak selama menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Manaka, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu di kamar inap kakeknya.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, Tsumugu masuk ke salah satu kamar pasien yang berisi tiga tempat tidur sekaligus itu. Tempat tidur kakeknya berada di bagian pojok. Akhir-akhir ini, Tsumugu memang jarang mengunjungi kakeknya. Karena Chisakilah yang selama ini mengurus kakeknya itu.

Tsumugu menghela napas pelan saat melihat sang kakek sedang tidur. Kalau boleh jujur, Tsumugu sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan sang kakek. Bagaimana pun juga, kakeknya berasal dari laut. Tapi entah karena apa, sang kakek lebih memilih meninggalkan laut dan menikah dengan gadis yang berasal dari darat. Padahal Tsumugu sangat ingin tinggal di laut tapi kakeknya lebih memilih meninggalkan keindahan itu.

"Oh!_ Jii-chan_," ucapnya saat melihat sang kakek terbangun.

Orang tua yang selama ini mengasuh Tsumugu itu segera duduk di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang selalu kaku itu memperhatikan Tsumugu, "Tumben datang kemari. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Ada penduduk laut yang terbangun kembali?"

Tsumugu mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela, memandang langsung ke laut. "Tidak, tapi ada yang membawanya naik."

Sang kakek mengerutkan alis, "Sudah kubilang jangan memaksa penduduk laut yang sedang berhibernasi untuk bangun."

"Aku tahu," sahut Tsumugu tenang. "Tapi gadis itu kehilangan _ena_nya," lanjutnya lagi dan benar-benar berhasil membuat sang kakek tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang hilang, maka pasti ada juga yang muncul," gumam kakek Tsumugu selanjutnya.

Sedangkah Tsumugu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai hal yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakeknya. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara lagi, profesor dari universitasnya masuk ke kamar tersebut. "Tsumugu, hasilnya sudah keluar."

* * *

><p>"Ah, kalian sudah datang," sapa seorang dokter dengan baju putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.<p>

"Bagaimana?"

Dokter itu terlihat membaca data yang ada di dalam kertas yang ia bawa. "Dia memang berada pada kondisi tertidur. Tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, lapisan _ena_nya menipis. Bahkan di beberapa bagian sudah benar-benar menghilang."

"Apa Anda tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal ini?" tanya Tsumugu.

Dokter itu terlihat sedikit berpikir, "Entahlah, ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Tapi karena lapisan _ena_nya menghilang. Kami harus memasang infus untuknya karena _ena_nya sudah tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya. Mungkin kalau ia terlambat dibawa, dia bisa saja meninggal."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil?" kali ini, dosen Tsumugulah yang bertanya.

"Untuk saat ini, keadaannya sudah stabil. Kita hanya perlu menunggu kapan dia bangun dari tidurnya," sahut dokter itu.

Tsumugu terlihat menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, apa dia boleh dijenguk?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Silahkan saja," sahutnya ramah.

Setelah itu, dokter itu segera meninggalkan Tsumugu dan dosennya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, laki-laki berambut coklat itu segera masuk ke ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis laut yang sedang tertidur.

Begitu membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihat Tsumugu adalah wajah tidur Manaka yang terlihat sangat damai. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu saat gadis itu nampak sangat pucat.

Dalam keheningan, Tsumugu mendekati tempat tidur Manaka. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut-subut bibirnya tertarik melawan gravitasi. Diperhatikannya Manaka dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Manaka, ia begitu terkagum-kagum akan _ena_ yang dimilikinya. _Ena_ yang terlihat berkilauan dan selalu berhasil menarik perhatiaannya. Karena itu, dulu ia selalu menyangkal perasaannya terhadap gadis ini. Karena dia berpikir kalau ia hanya tertarik dengan _ena_ sang gadis.

Tapi, coba lihat sekarang? Bahkan tanpa _ena_ yang melapisi kulitnya, Manaka tetap terlihat menarik di mata Tsumugu. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri, kan?

Tangan Tsumugu terangkat dan mengelus perlahan wajah Manaka. "_Kirei_ ...," gumamnya. Sama seperti dulu saat ia pertama kali mengelus wajah Manaka.

"Di mana Manaka?!" Tsumugu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar keributan di luar. Tanpa perlu melihat pun, Tsumugu tahu kalau itu adalah Hikari.

Lagi, Chisaki benar. Tsumugu yang tidak berubah. Begitu pula dengan Hikari, laki-laki itu juga tidak berubah, dia masih tetap mencintai Manaka. Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang memegang kunci untuk semua ini hanyalah Manaka. Apa gadis ini masih tetap sama seperti dulu? Ataukah dia sudah berubah?

Dalam hati, Tsumugu berharap kalau Manaka saat bangun nanti masih sama seperti Manaka yang dulu. Yaitu gadis yang selalu ingin menggapai matahari. Karena, sekarang mataharilah yang akan mencarinya.

Karena bagi Manaka, Tsumugu itu sama seperti matahari.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Chisaki sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara dengan Tsumugu. Gadis berambut ungu itu sedang memperhatikan Tsumugu yang sedang merapikan jaket yang akan ia kenakan. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, sudah seminggu lebih Manaka dibawa dari bawah laut. Chisaki juga sering mengunjungi Manaka di sela-sela jadwal kuliahnya. Tapi, daripada dirinya, Tsumugu jauh lebih sering mengunjungi Manaka.<p>

Sama seperti sekarang ini, laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Chisaki?" tanya Tsumugu tiba-tiba saat ia sudah selesai mengenakan jaketnya.

Chisaki tersentak dengan pertanyaan Tsumugu. "Eh? Be-begini," ucapnya terbata-bata. Chisaki meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang dulu pernah kukatakan padamu. Tolong jangan terlalu baik kepada Manaka."

Kali ini, Tsumugu menatap Chisaki, "Kenapa? Apa karena Hikari?"

"Dulu aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini, Tsumugu. Kumohon jangan buat Hikari dan Manaka menjauh karena Hikari sangat—"

"Cukup!" ucap Tsumugu sedikit membentak. "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, Chisaki. Sekarang coba aku tanya, apa kamu rela jika Hikari akhirnya bersama dengan Manaka? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Perasaannya benar-benar terbaca oleh Tsumugu hingga Chisaki bahkan tak berani menatap langsung mata Tsumugu. "Aku ... aku sudah bahagia jika Hikari bahagia," akunya.

"Apa kamu yakin dengan itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Manaka? Ingin memaksanya mencintai Hikari?"

Berbicara dengan Tsumugu benar-benar sulit. Chisaki bahkan sulit sekali untuk melawan semua perkataannya.

"Jangan munafik, Chisaki. Daripada memaksa Manaka, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada Hikari?" lanjut Tsumugu lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsumugu, Chisaki kembali menatap laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah menahan malu, ia berusaha melawan perkataan Tsumugu. "A-aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Asal—"

"Kapan?" lagi-lagi Tsumugu memotong perkataan Chisaki. "Lima tahun yang lalu?"

"A-ah! I-itu—"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencobanya lagi? Jadilah dirimu sendiri, selama ini, kamu selalu mencoba agar seperti Manaka, kan? Manaka itu polos dan apa adanya, dia juga jujur."

Baru pertama kali ini, Chisaki mendengar seseorang yang benar-benar memahami Manaka selain dirinya dan Hikari. Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat Chisaki akhirnya menyerah. "Tsumugu, kamu benar-benar menyukai Manaka?"

"Hm?"

Chisaki tersenyum lembut, "Kamu terlihat sangat menyukainya," ucap Chisaki kemudian menarik napas perlahan. "Baik, aku menyerah. Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Manaka."

Tsumugu yang memang selalu tenang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat."

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Tsumugu sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang profesor. Dia terlihat berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Manaka.<p>

"Ah! Tsumugu! Cepat kemari."

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsumugu.

"Gadis itu sudah terbangun, coba kamu masuk ke dalam," sahut sang dosen.

Sejenak, Tsumugu sempat terdiam. Ada letupan aneh di dadanya begitu mendengar berita tersebut. "Ah! Baik," sahut Tsumugu akhirnya. Ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat meja resepsionis tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar rawat Manaka, Tsumugu menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum membuka pintu putih tersebut. Begitu membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Manaka yang sudah terbangun. Gadis itu sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Tsumugu masuk ke dalam.

"Tsumugu-kun?" gumam Manaka pelan. Matanya yang besar terus memperhatikan pergerakan Tsumugu hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu berbeda dari sudut pandang Manaka. Dia semakin bersinar dan sepertinya semakin sulit untuk Manaka raih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Tsumugu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan membuat suaranya sedikit berubah.

Manaka tertawa kecil dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Tsumugu. "Aku baik," sahut Manaka. "Kamu terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama?" tanyanya setelah menurunkan kedua tangannya dari depan mulutnya.

"Menurutmu apakah lima tahun itu tidak lama?" tanya Tsumugu balik.

Manaka terlihat sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku kehilangan _ena_ku, kan?"

Tsumugu akhirnya berpindah duduk dari kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Manaka sehingga mereka duduk saling berhadapan. "Walau tanpa _ena_, kamu masih tetap cantik, Manaka," ujar Tsumugu sambil mengelus perlahan wajah Manaka.

Seketika itu juga, wajah gadis itu memerah dan dia sedikit tersentak saat Tsumugu perlahan menarik wajahnya. "Tsumugu-kun?"

"Kamu pernah mengatakan ingin menggapai matahari. Dan sekarang mataharilah yang akan menggapaimu terlebih dulu," sambung Tsumugu.

Selama seperkian detik yang terjadi barusan, Manaka seperti lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Saat napas Tsumugu menggelitik wajahnya, dia hanya diam seperti patung. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu perlahan.

"A-aku ... a-aku ...," Manaka bahkan sangat sulit berkata-kata saat jarak mereka sudah merenggang sedikit. Pandangannya tidak bisa fokus dan mencoba menatap ke arah lain. Debaran jantungnya bahkan hanya memperburuk keadaannya saat ini.

"Tinggalah di darat, Manaka."

Manaka refleks menatap Tsumugu saat tangan laki-laki itu meremas pelan tangannya. "Aku akan bersamamu, lagipula kamu sudah tidak bisa kembali ke laut lagi. _Ena_—"

"Aku tahu," potong Manaka. "Tanpa _ena_, aku tidak bisa kembali ke laut. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonanku agar aku bisa tinggal di darat," lanjut Manaka sambil menoleh ke arah jendela, matanya nampak bahagia sambil menatap besarnya matahari yang terlihat di luar.

Tsumugu tertegun saat menatap wajah gadis ini. "_Kirei_ ...," gumamnya perlahan.

Manaka kembali menoleh ke arah Tsumugu. Ada sebuah senyuman tulus di wajahnya. "Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar berpisah dengan Hikari dan yang lainnya," ucap Manaka tiba-tiba.

"Apa—"

"Sebelum hari hibernasi, aku menemukan siput laut perut merah. Aku menanyakan apakah nanti setelah hibernasi aku bisa bersama dengan Hikari dan yang lainnya dan ternyata siput itu memuntahkan batu hitam," ujat Manaka panjang lebar. "Ah! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis?"

Perlahan, Tsumugu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa aku belum cukup untukmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa hidup di darat bersamamu. Tapi rasanya sedih juga saat harus meninggalkan semua orang di laut," balas Manaka dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Tsumugu.

Saat mendengar semua ucapan Manaka, Tsumugu benar-benar takut kalau pada akhirnya perasaan Manaka berubah kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Tsumugu merasakan ketakutan akan perubahan yang selalu diucapkan Chisaki.

"Manaka, tenanglah," tangan Tsumugu mengelus perlahan rambut panjang Manaka.

Manaka secara perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Tsumugu. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Tsumugu-kun," ucapnya dengan menampilkan senyum di wajahnya. "Walau sedih, aku juga merasa senang. Benar-benar aneh, kan?"

Ah! Dia kembali menjadi Manaka yang dulu!

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Manaka."

Manaka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tsumugu. Tsumugu juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Mungkin mereka tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini. Tapi saat mereka bertemu pertama kali, saat mata mereka saling menatap untuk pertama kalinya, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan pertama kalinya, saat Tsumugu tanpa sengaja menjaring Manaka. Saat itulah benang takdir antara mereka berdua dimulai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halo semua~<strong>_

_**Ini fic pertama yang saya buat di fandom ini yang berakhir dengan anehnya wkwk dan saya pendukung Tsumugu x Manaka xD**_

_**Walau dikit banget yang suka sama pair ini, tapi saya masih berharap kalau pair ini mungkin bisa terjadi, walaupun agak gak yakin sama perasaan Tsumugu sebenarnya. Dia keliatan perhatian sama semua orang sih, jadi bingung kan?**_

_**Makanya saya buat fic ini sebagai pelampiasan hati saya, walaupun nanti mereka gak canon, saya bakal tetep suka mereka. Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini dibuat setelah saya menonton NagiAsu episode 18 :)**_

_**Oke, buat yang udah mampir, review ya~~ sekalian, saya mau minta saran, ini cocoknya ditaruh di genre apa ya? Rada bingung waktu nentuinnya hehe... Akhir kata, sampai jumpa semua ^.^**_


End file.
